


【HQ!!黑月】想你

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: @welltemperament月岛萤2019生日贺文——想你。





	【HQ!!黑月】想你

正午的陽光熱烈而強勢，從窗邊執拗地落進來，吵醒了在床上安睡的月島螢。

冷氣房裡原先偏低的溫度在陽光的照射下回升，變得舒適異常，月島小幅度地扭動脖子，意外地發現昨天進行到深夜的應酬並沒有令他落下宿醉的毛病，明明平時都會的。

他也懶得多慮，大好的天氣和悠閑的早晨極大地放鬆了神經，更何況……

月島抱著前幾天才洗過的被子發懶，絲毫不意外被一隻帶著暖意的臂膀按住了肩頸，圈進懷抱里。

更何況，還有愛人在側。

象徵性地掙扎了0.1秒，似乎也是無意識的天性使然，月島最終翹著嘴角妥協在對方溫柔有力的按揉之下，像只被馴服的小獸乖巧地窩著，甚至難得地用額頭蹭了蹭對方的胸膛。

房裡的空調運作著嗡嗡作響，搭上倆人的此起彼伏的呼吸聲莫名讓人放鬆。

就像一如既往的周末，月島享受著男朋友貼心的按摩和白日里在床上難得的餘韻。

不必趕著上班時間去洗漱，不必提著公事包和早餐匆促的出門，而是這樣愜意的靠在一起……

原本緊貼的溫度和氣息毫無預兆地消失，月島倏地睜眼，囫圇用手支著床坐起來，有些迷茫地看著那人已先行下床，在還沒適應光亮的模糊視線里，遠遠瞥見黑尾兀自走向洗手間的背影。

“………?”

1秒  
2秒  
3秒  
4秒…

一分多鐘過去，聽見浴室傳來花灑的水聲時，月島甩開被子，像是把晚起的慵懶勁也給甩掉。

莫名其妙。

他幾個大步走到洗手間，看到黑尾自然而然地在洗漱時強壓下疑惑，掩飾了那有些難以言說的不爽，他沒發現自己是因為缺乏黑尾在假期總是賴皮的撒嬌而感到不快。

照理來說，周末假期他們一般都會睡到近正午，接著由黑尾“假期版”的“每日早安吻”正式拉開序幕。（至於會說和平日里的不一樣，是因為假期版早安吻通常會持續到倆人的有趣的晨間運動結束為止。）（偶爾晨間運動後的淋浴時光也會被包括裡面）

手上的動作還在繼續，但月島牙刷得很心猿意馬。

他正從浴室鏡面的反射里窺看淋浴間花灑下的男人仰著頭沖澡。

水流令那人的亂發乖順的貼著顱骨和半邊面頰，他的喉結看上去十足的性感，霧氣之下，若隱若現的漂亮肌肉隨著將濕發向後梳理的動作舒張開，一如在球場擊球時完美的弧度，讓黑尾在此時看起來十足的勾引。

鼻尖之下，浴室內奔騰的水汽中充斥黑尾慣用的那牌沐浴乳香氣，混著雪松和柏樹，令他有點心癢，不動聲色地腹誹著，只能再給黑尾一次機會，只要那人出來之後還是有給他早安吻，他月島螢不介意難得附贈假期版的給對方。

往水槽里吐掉了牙膏沫，月島再次抬頭卻見黑尾已經圍著浴巾出來了，那人肌膚還冒著點熱氣，他面無表情地捏捏方纔肖想已久的手臂，不想讓自己看起來太過飢渴，卻能恰到好處地暗示。

黑尾果然寵溺地對他一笑，還伸手揉了揉他的發。

就在月島以為這人終於要恢復本性時，才發現，也僅此而已，他震驚地看著黑尾鐵朗就這麼毫無作為地丟下示好的自己就這麼先離開了浴室。

超級反常。

這個黑尾非常不對勁，月島幾乎快忍不住拋卻他的唯物主義，懷疑這個黑尾是不是靈魂被掉包了。

在快步追上黑尾的時候落了一隻拖鞋他也不甚在意，沖過去一把扯住那人正準備打開冰箱的胳膊。

月島急切地將人給板正，用眼神開始從頭到腳地搜索對方。

眼前的人的確是黑尾，長相和記憶中分毫不差，就連饒有興致時，會微微挑起的左眉都一模一樣。

那雙似貓的眼因為笑意有些彎，從琥珀瞳里清晰可見倒映出月島自己有些漲紅的臉。

什麼鬼，這人在故意捉弄他嗎？

他不知道黑尾鐵朗今天在打什麼主意，但是他有些忍不住。

一周朝九晚五的忙碌令他心力交瘁，回家時短暫的溫存也被睏倦輕易打敗，難得的假期，月島實在是無比想貼進眼前這個人，想和他接吻，聽他喚自己的名，感受他的體溫。

好想他。

月島掌心攥著T恤的衣角，躊躇片刻後便妥協了。

什麼矜持都算了吧，如果對方就是想讓自己今天主動一點，那就主動一點把......因為那是黑尾鐵朗。

咽了口水，就著本能，月島微微側過臉緩緩湊近對方，明明像是無數次由他主動的親吻那樣，呼吸卻不覺地收緊，顫著睫毛合上眼的速度是和黑尾配合出來的默契。這次，卻在幾乎貼上黑尾的薄唇前被那人按住了後腦勺，猝不及防被扣在肩頭。

...!

還來不及反應這個出乎意料的回應，他感覺自己的耳廓被親了親，對方的吐息隨著話音鑽進敏感的耳洞，在他心底撩起圈圈漣漪。

“很想我嗎，螢？”

月島呼吸一滯，皺起了眉頭，反射性地發現不對，小幅度地掙扎起來，像是在逃避，但對方視若無睹，溫熱的掌滑至頸脖捏住，像哄幼貓那樣開口：“這是夢哦。”

“該醒了。”

他伏著黑尾的身軀猛地一震——

再次睜眼時似乎弗過夜深，隱約有日出的晨曦令天朦朦亮著。

頸脖很酸痛，腦袋也很沉，月島扶著沙發邊緩緩地坐起身，意識逐漸回籠到徹底熟睡之前，自己是周五應酬至深夜才回到家。

他眨了眨酸澀的眼，定睛在自己身上。

右腳的皮鞋還沒脫下，原本筆直的西裝褲連帶著內褲堪堪卡在了右腳踝上，領帶和工整熨過的襯衫現在都被亂七八糟地扔在旁邊，而自己身上穿著的不是別的什麼，正是黑尾鐵朗印著1號字樣的音駒球衣，上面甚至沾染到了一些體液，在暗夜中隱隱漾著光。

月島螢難耐地扶額，他決定，這一切的罪魁禍首，都該怪罪在出差3天的黑尾鐵朗身上。

日日夜夜的同床共枕，鼻息相貼，突然這麼一天，那人就這麼放他一個人在家裡獨守空門，簡直算得上是狡猾又卑鄙。前兩天因為工作的忙碌還沒什麼實感，直到昨日在應酬的酒桌上，一杯接著一杯黃湯下肚，饒是再理智的月島也壓抑不住心裡的委屈和想念。

平時不說黑尾讓不讓，月島自己也不會讓自己喝得過火，這次也許是他太累了，導致醉得很快。

“月島君今天能不能送友子回家呢？”

“我……” 不能，也不想。

“月島君年少有為，不知道現在是不是還單身？如果月島君單身，我有個侄女……”

“我有……” 不單身。

“月島君再喝我們喝一杯嘛……”

不想喝了，鐵朗，你在哪，什麼時候來接我回家…

“月島君——”、“月島！”、“月島君…”

“我…我不是，我不是單身！”

“誒？真的嗎月島君……”  
“啊…好可惜啊，月島君是很討人喜歡的那種男人呢。”  
“月島君交往的是什麼樣的人呢？”  
“月島君醉得挺重的呢，真可愛。”  
“好想知道啊，被月島君喜歡的人………”

什麼樣的人………

有關於酒桌上的記憶十分混亂，男人女人七嘴八舌的討論十分呱噪，在月島的耳邊形成暈眩的轟鳴，反而家樓下吹的夜風吹得他保留幾分清醒，於是當時就這麼慢慢摸索回家。

推開大門，發現家裡唯一的光源是來自落地窗前的月光。

“……………”

“我回來了。”月島開口，語調古怪。

怎麼沒有人在他開口之前搶先說，“你回來了，螢” ？

月島略微不滿，在玄關站了會兒，沒等來應酬時會給自己留燈的那個人，賭氣似的踢掉皮鞋，都沒能註意右腳的根本還沒甩掉，徑直地就朝卧室里走去。

卧室里自然也空無一人，但對醉鬼月島來說，還難以意識到對方分明早已出門兩天，腦袋中充斥的唯一想法不過就是黑尾鐵朗不在。

他只得踏著高低不一的步伐走遍家裡。

晃晃悠悠地走到床邊，他掀開被子叫了聲，“黑尾。”

拉開衣櫥，往裡頭喊，“黑尾！”

打開一個個櫃子耐心地找，“黑尾……”

哪裡都有黑尾的痕跡，但是哪裡都沒有黑尾。

無關出差，無關何處，醉鬼月島只發現了黑尾不在家裡的事實。

於是他執拗地又走過一遍方纔的線路，仍然一無所獲，原先還有耐心慢慢找尋的人突然就慌了。

怎麼就不在呢？

喝醉的人自然毫無邏輯可言，不過這可是月島螢。

他撐著門框深呼吸幾口，抹掉稍稍地模糊了視線的一點淚水，強迫自己冷靜下來，即使想不透黑尾為何不在，也努力說服著自己黑尾總會回來的，同時踉踉蹌蹌地尋找安全感——他拉開了衣櫥。

那裡放著最能夠證明黑尾鐵朗曾經在這間屋子的存在——紅黑色音駒球衣就那麼掛在櫥櫃的深處，和他的烏野球衣親密地擺在一起。

“鐵朗…”，睹物思人，他從衣架上將那件球衣輕柔地摘下，反復地摩挲了一會兒，從領子，到音駒的字樣，和自己如出一撤的數字“1”。

“鐵朗…”，他不自覺不斷呢喃那個名字。 每天呆在一起的時候，月島早就習慣那人粘人又多話，近在咫尺的倆人一切觸碰和依偎都是自然而然。現在黑尾一不在，就顯得整間房子空蕩無比，甚至有些缺少活力的陰沉，他不知道習慣竟然能夠這麼可怕。

抱著這件衣服根本不夠，月島有些急切地想穿上這件球衣，只得毫無章法地脫去了襯衫，又七手八腳地將衣物團成球扔到了一邊，便迅速套上這件球衣。

月島拉起領口掩住臉，深埋在這件衣服上，嘗試在里頭汲取一點對方的氣味，卻失望地發現，這件衣服實在太久沒穿，只剩下衣櫃里乾燥劑的味道，再沒有那時少年打完排球出了薄薄一層汗，混合著洗衣液的味道，更沒有近幾年黑尾噴了古龍水後，混合著他荷爾蒙的氣息。

這件球衣讓他很失望，但月島沒有脫掉，至少這是完全屬於黑尾一個人的物品，承載著黑尾青春記憶和汗水的東西，這其中甚至包括他們初遇的回憶。

他晃蕩到穿衣鏡前，這件上衣在他身上顯得有點松垮，反正比起穿在黑尾身上那樣綳出漂亮的肌肉線條，在月島身上硬生生就營造出大一個尺碼的感覺，像是那人就穿著這件音駒球衣，在體育館外抱著自己，密不透風地圈在懷里。

月島這才發現自己大概是很想他。

在一起那麼多年，相處的畫面太多，輕易一翻找，處處都是黑尾鐵朗。

明明之前還異地戀一年，十天半個月才見上一面，沒十幾個鐘頭又要分開，現在怎麼就這麼受不了呢，人真的很容易被寵壞。

倒在沙發上，寂靜的夜裡閉上眼，想黑尾無賴地調戲他，在吃飯的餐桌下勾他的腿，在洗碗的時候偷親自己的臉頰，不管是被他冷眼嘲諷還是吐槽最後又笑眯眯地貼上來。

想黑尾比他先回家時，不論多晚都會在沙發上等待，有時候都累得在沙發上睡著了，自己一開門時，他還是會揉著眼睛說一聲，你回來啦。

想黑尾軟磨硬泡地求他今晚再來一次，實際上根本沒有給自己拒絕的機會，強勢又溫柔地入侵每一處因為他而叫囂著的敏感。

不知不覺褪去的西裝褲卡在了皮鞋未脫的右腳踝，他想那隻略帶薄繭的手掐著他的腰際不讓他動彈，珍重而深情印上肌膚的吻，從耳後、頸側、鎖骨，又在胸口上狠狠一吸，打下黑尾鐵朗專屬的標記。

纖長指節擦過的每一處都是記憶，月島嘗試模擬黑尾給他帶來的快感，卻窒息於缺少對方氣息的感知，他仰著頭抵在沙發，卻忘了白皙的頸脖即使現在曝露著，也無人貼上去細細親吻或啃咬。

顫顫巍巍的莖身每一下的摩擦仿佛都在哭叫著渴望那人的掌心，粗糲的指尖和炙熱的溫度，月島只能難耐地一聲聲哼叫對方的名字，最後就含著淚這麼在沙發上結束了倉促的一次安慰，又累得昏睡過去。

“……”，想到夜裡最後發生的事，月島揉了揉太陽穴，有些羞恥地癱坐在沙發上，赤著臉打量一片狼藉的家裡，對於自己喝醉時的荒謬行徑無言以對，“這得怎麼收拾才好......”

他嘗試運轉黏稠混沌的思緒時候，突然，竟有鑰匙開鎖的聲音——

“…” 怎麼可能，不是說今晚才回來嗎。

一個小行李箱被推了進來。

“……” 操。

砰的一聲，大門合上了，躡手躡腳開門的黑尾在進了家裡大門之後目瞪口呆，怔怔地掃視家中情況，像是在揣測究竟發生什麼事。

黑尾目光所及的地上到處是散落的東西，所有櫥櫃基本上都是開的，更不用說，現在坐在沙發上只穿著音駒球衣和一隻皮鞋、半條褲子的月島螢，半撩著眼皮看他，看起來十分慵懶又色氣。

但就這麼僵持也不是辦法，黑尾試探性地開口喊了聲螢，小心翼翼地像是怕驚到對方，即使他自己被嚇得不輕。

月島眸子緊鎖著眼前這個提著行李箱的黑尾，跟他夢里的那個一模一樣。

只不過他能確定這人是真的，因為他的頸脖可是讓他酸痛到快要流淚了。

管黑尾為什麼提早大半天回家，月島螢實在懶得去思考了，在黑尾喊出自己的名字時，他就已經投降了，他承認他想極了眼前這人，簡直不能再多等一刻地就想白日宣淫。

“我好想你。”才醒來的聲線帶啞，月島螢盯著黑尾，睫毛上沾染著水花，眼角和鼻頭都有些泛紅。

他抬起有些發麻的手臂，張開，“歡迎回家。”

隨著月島落下的嗓音，行李箱哐地一聲被甩開翻倒在地。


End file.
